The Last Time
by Diggles
Summary: What happens when Summer realizes what she wants just for it to be too late. Major SS. R
1. The Goodbye

THE LAST TIME

Summary: What happens when Summer realizes what she wants but it might be just too late. Major SS. Sorry just R&R Im not a writer so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I own the OC. I WISH! Sorry I really dont own anything NOTHING is mine.

AN: I'm sorry I'm not much of a writer but I just had this idea from so many other fan fic writers. I think this is only going to be like two chapters please write a review if you think I should continue.

In my story they were juniors in the first season and then the second is their senior year.

-

Seth finally left after a year of being home after the "vacation to tahiti" He couldnt stand seeing Summer with another guy especially Zach. Zach and Seth had become friends which made it all the more harder to hate him. Zach was the first guy who was his friend for him and not because Ryan knew them or because they had a crush on him like Anna, but Zack was different.

Seth left after Senior year. He went to New York to study to become a writer. After 5 years way he had already written many childrens/comic books. He did everything from the story line and plot to the illistrations.

He never wanted to go home again because Newport was deffently a place he didnt want to be. He hated it there. He was not happy at all well not to say that he is happy in New York but it was deffently better. There were no parents breathing down his neck and there was not Marissa crying over Ryan for the third time that day and there was deffently no Summer.

When he left it was the hardest thing to do to leave his life and everything he knew. Everything that he ever knew. But he needed to get out and do something with his life. He needed to get away from her.

-Flashback-

Seths graduation party was fun. Everyone was there. The Nana, Seth's Aunts and Uncles from New York, Ryan, Lindsay, Marissa, Hailey, Jimmy, Julie, Caleb, Summer, Zack, and even Alex. Even though Seth and Alex didnt work out as a couple they decided they made better friends.

As they were all sitting around the table eating dinner

"So Sethala, When are you planning on moving to the big Apple?" The Nanna stated.

"I, umm I ughh" He was at a loss for words because he had yet to tell Summer of his plan to move to New York.

"Your moving to New York?" Summer said curiously.

"Umm... Yea actually I thats what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I'm moving there and become a writer." Seth said

"Oh,Your leaving tomorrow?" Summer said though she was kind of hurt she didnt show it and would never let anyone know about this. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Lets talk about this outside." Seth got up and walked outside with Summer not too far behind him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I cant stay in Newport any longer. Its just been waiting to happen since the day I moved here. I cant live here anymore not with you." His eyes darted down twards the ground and then made their way back up to stare into Summer's eyes.

She had no words for what he was saying to her. All she could do was stare back into his dark brown eyes.

He started to walk away and then she pulled him back. "Waite." was the only word that she could get to come out of her mouth. Then she looked up to her and kissed her slow at first the harder and with all the passion in him.

She felt so right kissing Seth, so good. There was just something that made her get butterflies in her stomach. Something she never felt with Zack and never would feel with anyone else. Then she realized that He is leaving tomorrow and she would probably never see him again She pushed him away and said "I'm sorry I cant do this." She looked any where but at him. Even though she could feel it was right

"Yes I know you have Zach now. Well good luck with that. I guess I'll see you later. Good-bye Summer Roberts." And with that last word he walked away.

- End Flashback -

That was the last time he had seen Summer Roberts. It was five years ago and now here he was going back home after five years of never going home now he was finally going back but only for Lindsay and Ryans wedding. Or at least thats what he told himself. He knew Summer was going to be there he was just hopping that this would be quick and painless for him to just go to the wedding and then leave and go back to New York with no attachments.

-

AN: Again I am not a writer I just had a burst of inspriration I needed to get this out. Please write a review to tell me what you think. And the second Chapter will be up soon.


	2. The Surprise

THE LAST TIME

Chapter two The Surprise

AN: Ok I have come to realize that I can not put everything I want to into just two chapters I don't know how many there is going to be but I do know that there will be more than two. So keep on reading and reviewing.

-

Seth never wanted to come back here. But he was doing it for his brother. They had each others back and when Ryan came to New York in September of 2010 he had a big favor to ask of Seth. Little did he know how big the favor actually was.

Throughout the years he had been living in the Bronx in his own apartment right by the nana. His parents, Ryan, Marissa, Lindsay, and even Zach have all been to visit him everyone from Newport have all been to New York for Seth. Everyone except for Summer. She just stayed away.

Summer and Zach stayed together for about three months after Seth left. Summer just changed from who she used to be and Zach knew exactly why but he didn't tell anyone because he knew that Summer was stubborn and would do it when she was ready.

When Seth left after junior year she knew in the back of her mind that he would always come back to Newport. Come back to her. When he finally did come back after 3 months of being gone it was too late. She had moved on or so she told everyone. When Seth left for the second time, to New York. Summer thought that maybe, just maybe, it was the same old thing again that after three months were up he would be sailing home to her. But in the back of her mind she knew that he would never be back again.

-

Seth's plane had just landed and Marissa was planning on picking him up. He was so excited to see her again because she hadn't been to New York for at least six months. Throughout the last five years Marissa and Seth have become very close. They talked on the phone all the time and she would go to visit him every once in a while.

"Is that the famous writer Seth Cohen?" Marissa screamed from the end of the terminal.

Seth just smiled and started to walk towards her. "I really don't know. Which one is he?"

"Oh must have been someone else. You know like a look alike. I don't know what I was thinking" Marissa came up to him and took him into a big embrace. "Hi. How was the flight?"

Seth really didn't like flying it was something he tried to avoid by any means possible. "Ughh... it was long, but ok I guess."

"Are you tired?"

"Not so much."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason."

Seth knew something was up but he didn't question it.

The entire ride home they didn't say more than three words to each other Seth was just taken aback by the way Newport never changes.

-

By the time they pulled into the drive way Seth was feeling a little nervous because he had not been to his house in over five years.

"You ok?" Marissa knew how he was feeling but just wanted to see if he would admit it.

"What? Oh yea I'm fine." Marissa just looked at him. "Ok, I'm nervous." Seth finally admitted

"Don't worry about it. Its normal to be nervous to go back to the place you grew up in after so long."

"Yea I guess you are right. Lets go in. I am starved!"

"Sure lets just get your stuff later"

Seth just nodded to her as they made their way towards the house.

-

Seth walked in and noticed it was really quiet. Didn't people want to see him? Where was every one?

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Ryan?" Seth yelled. But no answer.

He looked at Marissa with his eyebrows raised. She just shrugged as he walked out to the kitchen. The shades were pulled down and he could see faint light coming from outside by the pool. He walked towards the doors and looked at Marissa again. She nodded for him to go outside.

Seth opened the doors to find everyone sitting at a long table getting ready to eat dinner.

"SETH!" Kirsten shrieked. His mom ran up to him and hugged her son with almost tears in her eyes.

"Hi Mom." Were the only words that Seth could let escape.

By this time every one was gathering around Seth and Kirsten. Ryan, Lindsay, Julie, Caleb, Jimmy, Hailey, Caitlin, Alex and even Zach were there. They all wanted to welcome home Seth.

"Good to see you son." Sandy said as it was his turn to squeeze Seth.

"You too pops."

He was suprised to see everyone there. Well he did know that Ryan and his parents would be there but not eveyone else. It was nice to see them all again.

-

After everyone went home Seth just went up to his old room. Nothing changed. His mom must have put new sheets on but other than that nothing. Seth took most of his stuff with him but not everything. He was going to be living in a college dorm, and those things don't hold much stuff.

"Ok, time to unpack. YAY!" he said lacking enthusiasm.

Captain oats was the first thing out of his bag. Right on to the night stand. He placed him down then something caught his eye it was a picture he didn't know how it got there because he remembered that he put all these pictures away a couple of months after he got home from Tahiti. It was of Seth and Summer it was when they fixed up Marissa's room for her. While cleaning Summer found a camera and started taking pictures of Seth. Then they were fighting over it.

"Cohen! Just give me the camera." Summer yelled.

"No. I want to take a picture of you." Seth yelled back.

She looked down at her clothes with paint splashed all over them and her hair was in a ponytail but messy no the less. She was wearing jeans that she had ripped into shorts. "No. I look like crap."

"No you don't. You look beautiful"

She didn't even say anything just gave him the camera and he took a few pictures of her and then took her into his arms and started kissing her. After a wile of making out they were laying on the bed and the camera was on the table next to it and Seth grabbed the camera and held it up as far as he could hopping that it would actually get and Summer wrapped in each others arms and smiling.

-End Flash-Back-

"Oh man why did I have to come home?" Seth said as he put the picture back down in its place.

AN: Wow that was kinda long for me. Keep the Reviews coming I really enjoy reading them.


	3. The Lunch

THE LAST TIME

Chapter three The Lunch

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this in my last one but I do not own any part of the OC. I do not own anything.

AN: I know you guys are wondering where Summer is and don't worry she will appear sometime in the near future.

-

Seth was on the phone with Marissa.

"So you wanna go to lunch tomorrow? Then we can do something after." Marissa asked

"Yea sure I'm only in town for two weeks. So we better make the most of it."

"Yea I know and most of the time you will be doing boring wedding stuff with Ryan."

"Yea I know I sure cant wait. Who knew that being the best man was so hard?"

"Yea its really tough…. Not really. Ok so lunch tomorrow. Ill pick you up around 11."

"Ok sounds good. See ya later"

"Alright later." Marissa said while hanging up the phone. 'I just hope that these two weeks will go by smoothly.' Marissa thought in her head.

-

After high school everyone went their different ways, Ryan went to Berkeley to become a public defender just like his real life hero, Sandy. Lindsay also went to Berkeley to become an Accountant. It was close enough to Seth so they could all visit regularly. Marissa went to UCLA to become a nurse. After he OD she decided that she wanted to be the person who is there all along for the patient.

Ryan and Lindsay decided that they wanted to have the wedding in Newport where they grew up. It was where everyone was.

Seth walked into the pool house where Ryan was staying for the two weeks until the wedding. "Hey man, what's the GP for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking a guys night out since Lindsay is with her mom and Kirsten picking out the color the napkins are going to be or something like that."

"Ok I'll call Zach." Seth pulled out his cell phone and dialed Zach's number.

The phone rang three times then finally Zach picked up.

"Hey man. What's up?" Zach answered

"Nothing much you wanna come over. Me and Ryan were going to have a guys night."

"Sure, Ill be over in about an hour I'm having dinner with my sister."

"Oh sorry man I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, No prob Ill see you in an hour."

"Ok Later." Seth hung up the phone. "Ok he'll be here in an hour."

"Ok good I think Sandy is in the kitchen with Jimmy."

"Yea"

They walked into the kitchen to see Sandy and Jimmy each reading a section of the newspaper. While Jimmy's three year old twin boys Dylan and Devon played oh the kitchen floor with some of Seth's old toys. Jimmy and Hailey got married just before the kids graduation and had twin boys and a girl on the way. Jimmy loved having kids around especially since Kaitlin was older now and away at boarding school per Julie and Marissa was all grown up and on her own.

"So men what's on the agenda for tonight?" Sandy inquired.

Seth looked to Ryan who really had no idea.

"Well we were thinking of some kind of guys night." Seth said while gesturing from Ryan to himself. "We were wondering if you wanted to do something with us."

"Oh really. Jimmy?" Sandy said while turning to Jimmy to see what he thought.

"Oh yea sure I don't have anything to do tonight. Let me just call Hailey her and Marissa can watch the boys tonight." Jimmy said while looking for his cell phone.

"So what are we doing boys?" Sandy said while putting his paper down and standing up

-

Marissa and a very pregnant Hailey were having lunch at the pier. Hailey was eight and a half months and was due in three weeks.

"So Seth is back in town. That's good huh?" Hailey tried to start conversation.

"Yea its great. I think he needs to come back more often." Marissa said while poking around at her salad. "I cant wait till he and Summer meet. That should be … well fun."

"Oh yea it should. Show what are we going to do tonight? Movie? Shopping? Go out? Stay in?" Hailey said trying to change the subject.

"Ummm I really don't care." Marissa said just as Hailey's cell phone started to ring.

Hailey searched her purse for it and then pushed answer. "Hi sweetie."

On the phone it was Jimmy. "Hi what were you planning on doing tonight? Because Sandy, Seth Ryan and I were thinking just hanging out like a guys night so I was wondering if you could take the boys?"

"Yea sure me and Marissa were just thinking of what we were going to do." She looked over at Marissa still poking at her food. "Yea sure Ill drop by and pick them up in about half an hour."

"Ok bye I love you"

"I love you too." Hailey said as she hung up her phone and threw it into her purse. "So we are picking up the boys and then we can go back to the house and watch a movie and order in. Sound good?"

Marissa's head bobbed up as soon as she realized that Hailey was talking to her again. "Yea sure sounds good." Was all Marissa could say. She really did want to do something with Hailey tonight and was really excited to see her baby brothers/what ever relation they were to her. But her mind was somewhere else.

-

After about an hour of play station the twins were gone. Sandy came out of the kitchen and said "So men why don't we go outside it's a good beautiful day out."

Seth looked over at Ryan. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you guys do around here?" Seth just looked at him.

"Ryan Atwood gets funnier and funnier over the years." Seth said as he got up to get something to drink.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ryan shouted through to the kitchen. He opened the door to see Zach standing there. "Hey man." he said as he extended his right hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late my mom wanted me to help her with some stuff before I came." Zach said as he shook Ryan's hand then walked into the house.

"Oh no prob man we were just starting to think of what we were going to do." Following Zach into the family room where they were playing play station.

"Hey man." Seth said as he flopped down onto the couch.

"Hey. So what are we doing tonight guys?" Zach said as he sat down next to Seth.

"Oh I know maybe we could go down to the pier I haven't been there in forever." Seth said

"Yea sure we can go to the restaurant. I'm a little hungry." Sandy said.

With that the guys left to go to the restaurant eat and then just played video games at an arcade. Just like little kids for the rest of the night.

-

Marissa and Hailey were sitting on the couch watching Sixteen Candles. "I love this movie." Marissa said though tears.

"Yea me too." Hailey said as she took one last bite of her Ben and Jerry's ice-cream and got up. To put the dishes away and put in another movie. "How about another great Molly Ringwald classic?" as she pulled out two movies. "The breakfast Club or Pretty in Pink?"

"The Breakfast Club defiantly." Marissa said as she got up. "Ill be right back." she said over her shoulder as she walked to the restroom.

Marissa and Hailey spent the night inside and watched old eighties movies.

-

The next day at lunch.

"So I was thinking we could go to the pier and eat outside its wonderful out today." Marissa said to Seth as they were driving out of his driveway.

"Yea sure. I'm starved!"

"Yea I bet."

After they eat they decide to take a walk along the famous California beach.

"I'm going to get some ice-cream. Stay here I'll be right back." Marissa said as she ran off into the distance.

Just to leave Seth alone walking down the beach. He scanned around the beach to see numerous couples scattered around him. Until he seen one petite brunette sitting alone on a big orange beach towel. Her hair was in an a simple pony tail and was wearing a black bikini with dark sunglasses. He looked at her and then couldn't help but stare. Who was she?

-

AN: HAHAHA leave you with a little cliffhanger! I wonder who the brunette is! I like the reviews so keep them coming! Sorry I tried to make this a little longer.


End file.
